Ends Before Starts
by uciha athrun
Summary: Berakhir sebelum cinta ini dimulai. Inilah kisah cintaku. Sasuke POV


Galau jika sedang jatuh cinta.  
>Fic untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku untuknya.<p>Ends Before Starts<p>

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfrom

Warning : Bisa dibilang Ooc

-0-

Happy Reading

-0-

Hari-hari yang aku lewati mungkin berjalan seperti biasa. Makan jika lapar, tidur jika mengantuk, dan tentu saja bernafas setiap detiknya.  
>Aku melakukan itu semua hanya untuk bertahan hidup didunia ini. Tak ada tantangan yang berarti didunia ini, membuatku hanya melakukan kegiatan penting tersebut, karena aku masih ingin hidup didunia ini.<p>

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, normal dan tak ada perubahan yang berarti dihari-hariku seperti halnya dulu, hingga aku bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak mengenalmu, kaupun tidak mengenalku. Akan tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh disaat aku pertama kali melihatmu.

Siang itu hujan melanda tempatku berada.  
>Aku duduk dipinggir jalan berniat berteduh dari air hujan yang mengguyur seperti kebanyakkan orang. Melihat air hujan yang bisa dibilang tidak akan segera berhenti, aku memutuskan tidak akan beranjak dari sana. Aku tidak mau berbasah-basahan hanya untuk segera pulang kerumah. Toh dirumah tidak ada hal menarik yang akan aku kerjakan, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk berdiam ditempat ini sejenak.<p>

Sambil memandangi gemericik air didepan sebuah kedai tempatku berteduh, aku melihatmu. Aku melihatmu tanpa rasa takut akan air hujan berjalan, kau menuju kesebuah pos kecil tepat didepan kedai tempatku berteduh. Tubuhmu basah, aku dapat melihat itu secara jelas meski kau ada diseberang sana, mungkin jarakku dan kau kira-kira 50 meter.

Air membasahi seluruh seragam yang kau kenakan serta tas yang ada dipunggungmu yang berwarna merah muda. Kau sempatkan duduk ditempat itu hanya untuk beristirahat maupun menunggu hujan reda.

Kau sendirian disana, membuatmu tidak perlu untuk terburu-buru beranjak. Seandainya kau bersama seseorang yang tidak kau kenal, mungkin kau akan segera beranjak dari sana karena merasa canggung didekat orang yang tidak kau kenal. Untung saja kau sendirian ditempat itu, jadi kau tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Aku memperhatikanmu. Aku ingin melihat dirimu lebih jelas lagi.

Kau memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak tinggi. Tubuhmu'pun standar, tidak memiliki keistimewaan lebih. Rambut hitam panjang yang basah sedikit membuatmu terlihat cantik. Bola mata berwarnakan putih membuatmu terlihat berbeda dengan warna bola mataku.

Aku simpulkan, kau seorang gadis biasa yang tidak begitu cantik. Namun kenapa aku selalu ingin melirik kearahmu. Kenapa aku selalu berdebar disaat aku melihatmu, meski kenyataan itu aku ambil dari keadaanmu. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan kerja jantungku ini.

-0-

Hujan tak kunjung berhenti membuatmu ingin nekat menerobos hujan ini lagi. Terlebih lagi kau sempat merasakan jika aku memandangimu. Mungkin kau malu, ataupun risih saat kau memergokiku, jadi kau putuskan untuk berjalan meninggalkan pos itu untuk menuju rumah, meski air hujan masih deras mengguyur.

Aku ingin mengantarmu, aku ingin menghampirimu, tapi nyaliku sama sekali tidak ada. Aku membiarkanmu berjalan sendiri, aku membiarkanmu pergi berhujan-hujanan tanpa menghampirimu. Aku sama sekali tidak berani meski hanya untuk menghampirimu. Aku benar-benar seorang pengecut yang takut untuk menggapai apa yang kuinginkan.

-0-

Semenjak kejadian itu, pikiranku tentang dirimu lenyap seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu sama sekali. Mungkin karena hanya satu kali aku melihatmu, maka dari itu perasaanku belum terlalu kuat.

Namun ternyata aku melihat wajahmu kembali. Disaat aku membeli sesuatu ditempat yang tak terpaut jauh dari tempat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku melihatmu. Kau berjalan sendirian melintas didepanku untuk menuju rumahmu tentunya.

Aku melihatmu, kali ini aku melihatmu dengan sangat jelas.

Meskipun sempat aku mengalihkan beberapa kali kepalaku ketempat lain, tapi aku tetap memandang kearahmu.

Kau menundukan kepalamu, mungkin karena malu terhadapku yang memandangimu secara terang-terangan saat berjalan.

Aku suka sifatmu itu. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tak berani menghampirimu. Memang terdapat niat untuk menghampirimu, namun itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena aku sekarang bersama kakakku. Kakakku berada dibelakangku, dia sedang menunggu apa yang kami beli. Mana mungkin aku menghampirimu ataupun mengantarmu pulang disaat aku bersama kakakku. Aku tidak mau perasaanku ini diketahui siapapun.

-0-

Semenjak saat itu aku semakin memikirkanmu, aku semakin ingin bertemu denganmu kembali, meski sempat beberapa kali aku hanya sepintas melihat wajahmu saat aku menjemput kakakku pulang.

Aku ingin lebih mengenalmu, aku ingin mendengar suaramu, jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggumu pulang agar aku dapat menemuimu.

Satu minggu tak membuahkan hasil sama sekali.

Disaat aku keluar dari rumah, hatiku bedegub dengan kencang saat memikirkan ingin menghampirimu. Tapi disaat aku melajukan motorku untuk menuju jalanmu pulang, kau tidak ada. Mungkin aku terlambat, namun aku tidak mau menyerah.

Hari-hari berikutnya aku mencoba menemuimu lagi, namun lagi-lagi aku gagal. Kali ini aku melihatmu telah mendapatkan tumpangan dari seorang bapak-bapak baik hati yang mau mengantarmu pulang. Aku terlambat lagi. Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri karenanya.

Dan hal itu berlangsung sampai satu minggu. Terkadang aku tak dapat melihatmu, terkadang kau mendapatkan tumpangan pulang, dan terkadang kau berjalan berdua dengan kenalanmu, yang membuatku menggurungkan niatku untuk memberimu tumpangan.

Aku benar-benar sial. Aku benar-benar marah pada Tuhan. Apakah Tuhan memang tidak mengijinkanku untuk menemuimu.

Aku benar-benar menderita karenamu. Kepalaku pusing memikirkanmu. Namun aku tidak akan menyerah untuk tidak menemuimu.

-0-

Hari Senin'pun kembali datang. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini. Dengan hadirnya minggu baru, aku bisa menemuimu pulang dari sekolah.

Aku berdoa, semoga hari ini aku dapat menemuimu. Aku berdoa disaat melangkahkan kaki keluar, aku berdoa disaat aku menunggumu pulang.

Aku memutuskan menunggu didepan pos tempat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Meskipun sempat terlebih dahulu berputar-putar disuatu tempat, aku akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu disana.

Lama sekali aku menunggu, pikiran akan kau yang telah pulang lebih awalpun terlintas dibenakku. Namun aku telah terlanjur menunggumu sampai jam setengah empat, maka dari itu aku putuskan tidak masalah menunggu lebih lama lagi. Terlebih lagi nantinya aku akan disuruh menjemput kakakku pulang, jadi tidak ada salahnya menunggumu sekalian menunggu kakakku pulang jika kau tidak kunjung datang.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit aku menunggumu masih tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, aku tidak menyesal. Lagi pula aku sekalian menunggu kakakku disini.

-0-

Dan akhirnya dimenit yang kelima belas, aku melihatmu. Aku melihatmu berjalan dibelakangku. Lewat kaca sepion, aku bisa melihatmu meski sedikit buram melihatmu dari sana.

Cara berjalanmu, tas berwarna merah mudamu, serta dasi yang kau pakai untuk melengkapi seragam sekolahmu menegaskan dugaanku jika itu kau.

Jantungku berdegub dengan sangat kencang. Disaat kau semakin dekat, maka jantungku ini semakin keras berdetaknya. Aku panik, aku binggung didalam pikiranku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan disaat ini. Apa yang harus aku katakan saat kau melewatiku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini, aku benar-benar sangat gerogi menghadapi situasi ini.

-0-

Akhirnya kau sampai ditempatku memarkirkan motor merah-hitamku yang aku duduki. Kau mencoba melewatiku dengan biasa, namun aku menghentikan langkahmu dengan suaraku.

Aku menawarimu tumpangan, dan kau menerimanya dengan senang hati. Aku bingung, kenapa kau terlihat mengenalku sehingga kau dengan segera menerima ajakanku.

Dan ternyata misteri itu terungkap. Aku menanyakan namamu, Hyuuga Hinata, nama yang terlihat familiar ditelingaku. Nama yang pernah aku dengar dan mungkin pernah aku ucap.

Aku benar-benar pernah mendengarnya, namun pikiran itu aku buang jauh-jauh.  
>Aku tidak ingin menebak-nebak, jadi aku tetap memacu motorku lurus mengikuti jalan.<p>

Melewati beberapa kampung, kau tetap tidak memberhentikanku. Kau diam tanda rumahmu tidak terdapat dikampung itu. Aku semakin was-was. Kali ini aku menuju kearah kampung tempatku tinggal. Aku takut jika dugaanku ini benar. Aku takut jika rumahmu ada disana.

-0-

Dan suaramu menghentikanku. Didepan salah satu gank kau menghentikanku. Kau menghentikanku didepan sebuah gank, dikampung tempatku tinggal.

Ternyata nama itu memang pernah aku dengar. Ternyata nama itu memang familiar. Kau adalah tetanggaku. Meskipun jarak dari rumahku terpatut cukup jauh, tapi kau tetap tetanggaku. Aku tidak mungkin memilikimu. Aku benar-benar hancur disaat kau menghentikanku ditempat ini.

Cinta yang baru saja aku rasakan, ternyata hancur karena ini. Aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan tetangga. Karena ini sungguh tidak lazim. Aku sungguh benci kenapa kau harus menjadi tetanggaku.

Harapanku yang ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu harus hancur karena alasan ini.  
>Ini mungkin cinta pertamaku, namun kenapa harus berakhir sebelum ini dimulai.<p>

Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, atau mungkin mencintaimu.

-end-

A/N : Ini yang sedang aku rasakan saat ini. Merasakan cinta, namun hancur seketika karena hal itu.

Kepalaku benar-benar sakit memikirkan ini semua. Aku harus menghapuskan bayangan gadis itu dari kepalaku.

Padahal aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini pada seorang wanita selain dia.

Aku benar-benar kesal. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku.

Seandainya kau tau tentang dunia fanfic dan membaca ini, semoga kau mengerti jika aku menggambarkan ini untukmu. Semoga kau tau isi perasaanku tentangmu meski banyak adegan tempat yang aku rubah.

Aku IKR benar-benar menyukaimu N.

- Sementara ini kepalaku sedang sangat pusing, mungkin fic multichap milikku tidak akan segera aku publis karena masalah ini.

Semoga para reader mengerti akan diriku ini. 


End file.
